Not so Easy to Forgive and Forget
by ContessaLumas
Summary: Sequel to 'Akito Meets His Match.' some time has passed and not everything has gone the way akito wanted. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Hello once more everyone! I'm just going to cut to the chase and start the fic!… But not before I thank my reviewers…

**Sakuryo**— thanks for filling me in. and I never really gave Aiko a nickname, I just call her that.

**MacDuffyGirl**— thanks for wishing me luck! Hope you like the sequel!

**Hatori obsesser**— I already answered your question and… yeah, I hope you enjoy!

**CelestialGlowEquivalence**— hey, what do you mean "that's the ending?" eh, whatever. Enjoy the sequel.

**One Winged Angel Sami**— I named the baby Aiko for a reason, so… yeah… hope you like thou'

**Kouseki Yume**— it's called a sequel, and I hope you like it!

**Darkblinds**— aww, you really liked it? All I can say here is: don't count on a happy ending every time :hinthint:

**LambSam**— you're the third person my story has made cry. That just means I'm doing my job :3 and as for who finds out about Akito being a girl, it could be anyone… even one of the prince Yuki fan girls! No, I kid, but it could be anyone of the juunishi thou' hope you like this one!

And for those of you who are wondering (probably none of you), I chose to name Akito's baby Aiko because it means "beloved child." It should be pretty simple to figure out why. Oh! And she kind talks weird. She occasionally slips into this way of talking like, instead of saying " that doesn't look right" sometimes she'll say "that doesn't wook wight." it's just an example people

Disclaimer: _it doesn't matter who's grown up right/ just beat it! _Huh? Oh, yeah, I don't own Furuba. (Gimmie a break, I'm listening to Michael Jackson!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I still can't believe that bastard left me…"

"What Mommy?"

"Nothing. You run along and play"

Nearly three years had passed since Aiko was born, and it was only her and Akito. Why? Because despite the promise Heruki made to Akito, 5 months since part one's end, he just up and left.

That aside, the only people who knew about Aiko were basically the ones ho knew about Akito being a girl. Oh, and Momiji and Kagura found out on accident. But although they weren't Akito's preferred juunishi, she let them play with Aiko, because she new she would need more company than just Akito herself. And thanks to Momiji and Kagura, Aiko is all hyper and upbeat (living with Akito, you'd expect her to be depressing).

Anyway, one day in particular, Akito was… y'know how she's sitting in the last episode of Fruits Basket? Yeah, like that. She was sitting like that on the porch outside her room, while Aiko scampered around in the garden. Well, that's what _was_ happening until…

"Aiko, don't—"

:SPLASH:

"… Get too close to the koi pond…"

Aiko didn't really pay any attention to the fact that she was in a pond. She was too busy trying to catch the koi.

"Why does this seem so familiar… oh, yeah, that" Akito mumbled to herself as she walked towards the small pond. She picked up Aiko and carried her back inside.

"Mommy! I wasn't done pwaying!"

"But you're soaking wet and I don't want you to get sick."

"Aww"

":Sigh: once you're dried off, you can go back and play"

"Woohoo!"

So then Akito dried off Aiko. When they were done, Aiko asked, "Mommy, why don't I have a daddy?"

Akito froze. "What?"

"Why don't I have a daddy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, yesterday Ha'ri –ojichan had to leave earlier than usual because he had to get back to his family because he was a daddy. I asked if thewe was a mommy too and he said yes. So… why do I only have a mommy?"

"… Aiko… your daddy left soon after you were born. I have no idea where he is."

"But why did he weave?"

"That's what I'd like to know"

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Momiji"

"Yay! It's been a wong time since I saw Momiji!" Aiko exclaimed.

So Momiji let himself in and just so you know… you know that episode where Haru goes black on the first day of school and he tells those two girls to imagine Momiji when he's older? Yeah, he looks like that. Cute, ne?

Anyway, Akito let Aiko go with Momiji for a while. As they leave, Akito gets a little sleepy because earlier in the morning, she had to chase Aiko around the main house trying to get her properly dressed. Yeah, just picture Akito chasing a little girl who's wearing nothing but her underoos (hey, she's still very young. She doesn't have anything to hide yet).

As Akito dozed off, she began to dream… about him…

_Who are you?… are you sure you're a guy?… I like seeing you happy… I thought you were very beautiful… I love you… I'll never leave you…_

"LIAR!" the last part of her dream caused Akito to wake up and shout that out. Of course she didn't realize that she had been asleep for a few hours. A few minutes later, Aiko came in just finishing a bunny shaped rice ball (it's not a duck, but…) (Momiji made it for her )

"Mommy, what's wong?"

"Nothing"

Aiko may have only been a toddler, but she knew when there was something was wrong with Akito. So, she went over to Akito, curled up in her lap and said,

"I'm sowwy"

"For what?"

"Are you sad about when I asked why I don't have a daddy?"

"No… not at all…"

Aiko smiled, "that's good"

_She's just like him_ Akito thought as she smiled at her.

Aiko yawned, curled up into a ball, and fell asleep for a while.

_That's a lie,_ Akito thought,_ it does make me sad… but until he comes back… all I can do is smile for her and lie…_

A/N: looking back on this, this was a horrible first chapter. Oh well, it gets better. And I forgot to mention, Akito hasn't cut her hair in quite a while, so… yeah…

NOW! A VERY SPECIAL OFFER! FOR A LIMITED TIME ONLY!

If you want to know what a character looks like, e-mail me and I can send you a picture. This offer is only available for one week, so… yeah…

I was going to write who the other pairings were among the juunishi and if they had kids or not, but that'll have to wait till next time. Till then,

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. once again: gomen nasai!

I COMMAND THAT YOU ALL READ WHAT I HAD TO WRITE! I SAY THESE THINGS FOR A REASON!

Hello once more. Let me get this out of my system now:

_**GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

GAH! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR WEEKS, SO I AM VERY SORRY TO SAY, YOU ALL WILL HAVE TO WAIT LONGER. SEE, I'VE DECIDED TO PUT THIS STORY ON HOLD FOR A BIT WHILE I WRITE ANOTHER FANFIC. I'M ONLY GONNA POST A FEW CHAPTERS FOR THAT ONE, Y'KNOW, JUST TO GET IT STARTED. THEN I PROMISE, I WILL TRY TO GET THE SHOW BACK ON THE ROAD WITH THIS FIC. (And if you're interested, it's in the Rurouni Keshhin section, and although I don't have a title yet, it has to do with Enishi Yukishiro.)

Once again, I am very sorry. I'll thank my reviewers now.

**MacDuffyGirl**— thank you. I appreciate the kind words. And you'll find out why soon enough

**LadyRinUchiha**— hmm, Aiko meeting Tohru sounds interesting… but I know Akito wont like it. I could use that idea. Thanks for suggesting!

**Darkblinds**— heh, it does get confusing, ne? Sorry, but I did name her Aiko for a reason. And I'm sorry, but could you imagine Akito addressing a small child as sugar or pumpkin? Or anyone else for that matter?

**CelestialGlowEquivalence**— oh, now I get it. But yeah, that _is_ why I wrote a sequel.

**Kouseki Yume**— did I send you pictures? If I didn't I'm sorry! (You could e-mail me and tell me or something) Ferret? Lol!

**Sakuryo**— hope you liked the pics. And rukki-chan's disappearance will be explained soon enough… how 'bout I tell you now: he died. NO! I'M KIDDING! I'M KIDDING! Lol! Sorry, I ate cherries, and apparently I can get high off of those too. -

**Freaky Krazer**— OO… I hope you weren't serious! Lol! I haven't had cap'n crunch in like… forever! What does it taste like again? And once again: sorry for not updating!

**NeoDarkMagicianGirl**— pfft. I already know, you're not gonna read this anytime soon, so I have no comment.

**Hatori obsesser**— you are forgiven, and yeah, it was that picture.

**Akitoa.k.a.Kito**— you'll find out why he left soon enough…

**Ghostymangarocker**— you'll find out why he left later on in the story, and also: don't worry, she'll get another chance to apologize to Yuki… I'm just not saying when thou'. She can tell him on her death bed, she could call for him and say it, or she could pop up randomly and say "sorry!' then disappear… know that the third option is highly unlikely, but I felt like writing it.

Once again, I am very sorry. I promise to update next chance I get, but until then… hell, I'm not even going to ask for a review. I don't deserve it.


End file.
